The Demon's Daughter
by Miss Bellatrix Lovett
Summary: What would happen if Sweeney Todd spared Mrs. Lovett's life, but they went their separate ways. Mrs. Lovett's love for Mr. T never died. However, what would happen if the Demon Barber of Fleet Street has a daughter? Then they encounter each other again? {{This is my 1st Fanfic please read!}}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Hello, my angel"

Sweeney Todd paced impatiently in the waiting room of the doctor's office. His wife, Lauren had been in labor and was due today. Sweeney was not allowed in the room with his wife and was shooed to the waiting room. He was glad no one else occupied the waiting room except for himself. He was glad he had no interruptions; Sweeney had put himself into a deep thought.

He had wondered how his wife was doing. _'Is she having trouble giving birth? Is she hurting?! Is that why they sent me to wait in here?!' _His heart was rapidly hammering against his chest from his thoughts. He gripped his razor he had pulled out from his holster, for comfort. After he had his heart rate normal again, he decided not to worry and to think more positive things.

'_Will I have a son or daughter?' _He thought. Secretly Sweeney was hoping for a son. '_Maybe we will have a little barber?" _He had given a small smirk from this thought. He had wanted his child to be like him, a barber, so of course he was hoping for a son.

"Mr. Todd?!" a nurse said as she stood in the doorway.

Sweeney immediately wiped his previous smirk off his face and replaced it with his usual frown. He looked towards the nurse and snapped out of his thoughts. He grunted, telling the nurse to continue.

"You may come in now" the nurse stated.

Sweeney noticed the nurse didn't sound happy. His frown deepened and he became suspicious.

The nurse gestured him to follow her. Sweeney grunted before he left the musty waiting room and followed behind the nurse. They went down a short hallway with several doors on either side. Finally the nurse stopped in front of a door and opened it then led Sweeney in.

The nurse shut the door behind Sweeney, as he inspected the room. His wife lay sleeping on a bed in the far corner of the room. Another nurse sat in a chair, by his wife, staring at the bundle of blankets she held. He quickly realized the bundle of blankets she held, was his newborn child. Sweeney approached the nurse that was holding his child.

As he was standing above the nurse he cleared his throat, hoping to acknowledge her that he was there.

"Oh Mr. Todd!" the nurse exclaimed as she looked at Sweeney and slowly stood up. She gave off a beaming smile as she handed the beautiful sleeping baby to Sweeney.

"It's a girl, Mr. Todd" the nurse stated as she continued to stare at the child. "A very healthy one" she looked back up at Sweeney.

The hope of having a little son barber slowly died inside of Sweeney. However, he was very happy with his new daughter. "Hello, my angel" he whispered to his newborn daughter that he cradled in his arms. His breath caught as he felt a hand touch his back. He turned to find his wife had awoken.

"She looks an awful lot like you, love" Lauren said with a weak raspy voice.

Sweeney looked down back at his new daughter in his arms to find her slowly waking up.

"Her eyes are dark like yours, her jaw line is very similar to yours, and she's beautiful just like you" she gave a weak smile.

However, Sweeney didn't see the smile, because he was looking at his daughter trying to spot the similarities between them. He stared in awe as his tiny daughter finally opened her eyes fully and gurgled as she gave a toothless smile. Sweeney couldn't help but smiling back.

"Sweeney!" her voice had a hint of panic in it.

Sweeney quickly looked up to his wife hearing the panic in her voice. "Are you ok!?" he asked with more concern in his voice then he meant to have.

Lauren laughed softly as Sweeney stood there confused for a moment. "What?" he didn't know why she was just laughing, after calling for him with a panicked tone.

"I'm not hurt. I just thought… Well, what are we going to name her?!" she responded.

"Oh" he said which was followed with a grunt as he thought about her question. "How about…" he hesitated "Nicole?" he said timidly as he looked down at his wife that lay weak on the bed.

"That's perfect!" Lauren smiled as big as she could, as she looked at her new daughter in Sweeney's arms.

Sweeney gave a faint smile back. "I must leave. You need to rest." He turned but was stopped by the sound of her voice.

"Sweeney…" she said quietly. Sweeney could hear the pain in her voice and turned sharply, causing the child in his arms to give a small whimper.

Lauren continued. "Sweeney, I lost a lot of blood… Too much blood" At those words, a million daggers pierced into Sweeney's heart.

Sweeney quickly turned and handed his daughter to the nurse closest by. Then, in a blink of an eye he was back by Lauren's bed.

Sweeney starred into her eyes seeing nothing but fear and pain. So much pain. "Lauren, you just gave birth you are going to be in pain… But that doesn't mean-" he decided not to continue. He saw the glare in her eyes telling him her eyes were swelling with tears.

"You can't…" he hesitated "die." He finally urged out. "Be strong… Strong for our daughter."

Sweeney suddenly heard the door of the room slam against the wall. He didn't notice that the nurse not holding their child had ran out of the room and fetched the doctor.

"Mr. Todd, we have to ask you to leave the room again." The doctor stated.

Sweeney's face twitched with anger. He didn't want to leave his wife who could possibly be dying. '_No! Not dying! She's just in pain.'_ He looked back to his wife. Her eyes were closed and Sweeney suddenly panicked.

"NO!" He yelled as he shook her lightly. He put his ear against her chest hoping to hear a beat, but before he could hear anything he was yanked away by the doctor.

"Mr. Todd! I think it's best if you go to the waiting room for now… We'll do everything we can." The doctor gave him a reinsuring look.

Sweeney slowly backed away from his wife. Only then did he realize, his daughter was crying and the nurse was rocking her slightly in her arms trying to soothe her. Sweeney marched to the nurse grabbed his daughter without warning, and left to go to the waiting room with his daughter in his arms.

When Sweeney got to the waiting room he sat in a chair and looked at his crying daughter that lay in his arms.

"Hush now… My little angel." As he said this to her, her crying died down into a whimper.

"Everything is okay, my little angel" He choked on his words slightly but did his best to keep strong.

He finally realized he was starring into dark brown eyes that seemed as if he were starring into a mirror. However, it was his daughter's eyes he was looking into.

Sweeney was startled when he saw a smile upon her face. Wasn't she just crying? She was. "What a strong little girl you are." He cooed.

Sweeney had smiled at this but his smile quickly vanished.

The doctor stood in the doorway of the waiting room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so thrilled from the views and reviews! OMG THX SO MUCH! *Virtual tackle hug* Well, I'm super sorry this took forever to update! I promise a quick update for chapter 3! Alright enough of my randomness. Onto chapter 3:**

* * *

"Mr. Todd… We tried everything we could. But we couldn't save her." the doctor said with a frown on his face.

Sweeney stayed seated with his daughter in his arms, trying to comprehend what the doctor said. No one knew how badly he wanted to rip his razor from holster and slit the doctor's throat. However, he decided it would not be the best event for his newborn to observe.

Sweeney Todd never actually felt love for Lauren. He married her because she promised space for his barber shop after he left Mrs. Lovett. She had been nice to him, given him food, clothes, a home, and the room for his shop. Sweeney felt responsible for her well being. He did not love her however, if he liked it or not, he did marry her.

Sweeney also couldn't be more thankful that Lauren had given him a beautiful daughter. _His daughter_.

He felt responsible for Lauren's death, even though it wasn't his fault. That's what was upsetting him. Also he failed to give his beautiful daughter a mother. He thought he failed his family.

Sweeney snapped out of his thought surprisingly calm. "I understand" He choked out staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Todd we did try everything we-" the doctor was interrupted by Sweeney's dark voice.

"I said, I understand!" Sweeney said so dark and cold with a hint of anger in his voice. The doctor received goose bumps from his deathly tone.

"If- If you want… We can help you with your daughter." The doctor stuttered.

"NO!" Sweeney looked up from the floor finally and stood up. "I am very capable to raise _my_ daughter"

Sweeney shifted his arms to let his daughter lay more comfortable in his arms. "We will be leaving now." He stood up and made towards the exit.

"Don't you at least want to see your wife?" The doctor said timidly.

Sweeney drew in a sharp breath and looked down at his daughter that was cradled in his arms. "No." he stated and left.

Sweeney swiftly walked through the streets of London. His small daughter flailed her arms and gurgled from time to time. Sweeney looked down at his daughter for a moment while he continued to walk. Sweeney smiled at his daughter's beautiful face.

Suddenly Sweeney bumped into someone. He looked up and his smile died.

Nellie Lovett stood in front of him looking down trying to straighten her dress muttering. "Sorry sir, didn't see ya…" Nellie looked up and her eyes widened.

Both Sweeney's and Mrs. Lovett's minds both visualized their last encounter.

_Sweeney had killed his wife and blamed Mrs. Lovett. She told him she was only thinking of him. However, Sweeney had too much fury in him to listen to her. Sweeney was about to throw that liar into a furnace, but froze. He threw her to the floor instead and said "I will never forgive you Nellie Lovett…" he left her to sob alone and didn't come back . Regret tore Nellie's heart in half. _

_Mrs. Lovett would always love Sweeney Todd. _

Both Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett both came back to reality.

Mrs. Lovett looked at Sweeney, only to find a small child in his arms.

"Mr. T! What a beautiful child! How old is…?" she paused because she unsure if the child was a boy or girl.

"She." Sweeney grunted. "She was born this morning" this made Mrs. Lovett give him a concerned face.

"Mr. T! She should be with her mother! With a doctor! She shouldn't be leaving the doctor's office so soon!"

Annoyed, Sweeney responded "She is healthy enough and it's none of your business" he tried to keep walking but Mrs. Lovett stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Mr. T…" Sweeney noticed her tone and knew she was close to tears. "I- I care about ya…" Sweeney didn't see it, but a single tear fell from her eye.

"Goodbye Mrs. Lovett" he growled as he tore his arm from her and walked away while stroking his daughter's head with his hand that wasn't carrying her.

"Goodbye…" Nellie whispered as more tears fell from her eyes.

When they finally reached the outside of their house Sweeney exhaled loudly. "Welcome home, Nicole". Nicole gave her father a toothless smile with a soft gurgle.

"I'm going to make everything right, Nicole" Sweeney said this directed to him more then to his daughter. "I promise…"

He smiled and entered the house.

Sweeney entered an upstairs room that had been set up for the baby. There was a crib, a chair, a dresser and a small rug.

He crossed the room and lay Nicole down in the crib.

"Time to sleep my little angel" he whispered to her.

Nicole's eyes were wide and stared up at her father. She whimpered a little and then started to cry.

Sweeney panicked because her crying was extremely loud and it pained him to know she was upset. He quickly snatched her from the crib and cradled her.

"It's ok. Daddy's here…" he rocked her gently in his arms until her crying died down and she fell asleep. Sweeney became relieved and lay her back down in her crib and exited the room after a minute.

Sweeney wondered into the room that belonged to him and Lauren. He immediately went to were many of her belongings were and picked them up then went to the living room. The fireplace was lit and he threw everything he had in his arms into it. He repeated this 4 times before everything about Lauren was erased.

* * *

**Well, I don't know about you but I cried writing this. Maybe it's just me... Well anyways; Please review! And also I will keep my promise of a quick update for Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What did I promise? Oh ya, I quick update. And that is what I did! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Night came upon the London quickly that day. At least it came fast for Sweeney.

Sweeney was not planning sleep that night, as usual. He stayed in his daughter's room watching her sleep and occasionally soothed Nicole back to sleep when she woke up crying.

However exauhstion got the best of him and he ended up falling asleep in the chair of the baby's room.

He awoke when bright sun light leaked through the curtains. Sweeney gradually opened his eyes and spotted Nicole in her crib rolling around. He got up and arched his back because the chair made his back stiff.

After stretching for a minute he walked to the crib to see his daughter was wide awake.

Sweeney smiled and picked up his daughter, but noticed that she was still in the blankets from yesterday. He put her down and went to the dresser. Sweeney pulled out some clothes Lauren had bought for the baby.

With the clothes in one hand, Sweeney picked up Nicole and started to dress her.

After she was dressed she started to cry again. Sweeney picked her up and cradled her but she didn't stop. Sweeney bit his lip because that's how he got her to stop throughout last night.

"Ah… Um? What do you want my angel" he asked panicked.

Sweeney looked around and tried to think of what possibly could be her distress.

"Are- Are you hungry?" he asked still with a panicked tone.

Nicole's crying died down for a second but started up again when he asked that. Sweeney took that as a yes.

He rushed to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets for baby food, with his hand that wasn't holding his daughter.

Sweeney finally found a jar of mashed carrots and set Nicole in a high chair set up by the kitchen table.

Nicole stopped crying when she saw the food. Sweeney fed here with a spoon for a minute but was interrupted from a knock on the door.

Sweeney thought it was a costumer coming for a shave. He really didn't think he could open up today. He was determined to learn how to parent his daughter.

"Closed today." He said in a cold voice.

A moment passed and there was another loud knocking. Sweeney got mad because he enjoyed being with his daughter. He placed the jar and spoon he was using to feed her with, on the counter.

He walked to the door his hand over his holster. "What, do you want?" he said with a threatening voice making sure his anger was clearly noticable.

"Mr. T…" a female voice said from the other side of the door.

Sweeney grabbed his razor from his holster and gripped it.

_'No. Don't let it be her…'_ he thought.

"Mr. T… Please-" the voice coming from behind the door was interrupted by Sweeney.

"No." he said loudly.

"I'm not leaving until you open up" the voice said gently

Now Sweeney was definite who it was. He knew no other woman that was so stubborn.

Fury exploded within him and he stabbed the door with his razor, letting the end of the razor stick out on the other side of the door. He kept there for a moment. "Still want me to open up" he slowly removed the razor from the door.

"Yes" the voice said with a little fear.

Sweeney gave up getting rid of her.

He opened the door. No other than Nellie Lovett stood there, with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"What… Could you possibly want?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

Mrs. Lovett was still a little stunned at Sweeney's actions, and didn't say anything.

"I asked you a question" Sweeney gripped his razor and took a step towards her, causing Nellie to take a step back.

"Mr. T… I-I… C-can ya put the razor away?" she pointed timidly

"Oh, Mrs. Lovett… Does this make you uncomfortable?" he gave a twisted a smirk and lifted his razor.

"Mr. T! Please stop!" Mrs. Lovett pleaded knowing what the man was capable of.

"Come inside, Mrs. Lovett" the twisted smirk still glued to his face.

"I-I think its b-better out 'ere Mr. T" she stuttered. Mrs. Lovett knew his invitation was a dangerous one.

"I said, Come inside." He said in a deathly whisper.

Before Nellie could deny anymore Sweeney grabbed her wrist with his hand that wasn't gripping his razor. Sweeney slammed the door behind them after yanking her inside. He pulled pass the kitchen, tugged her up the stairs, shoved her pass Nicole's room and pushed her into his bedroom as he stayed in the doorway.

"Stay!"his voice said. He then turned, locked the door from the outside and went to the kitchen to find his daughter sitting right where he left her.

Nellie stood right where Sweeney left her stunned, scared, and confused.

Sweeney's fury flew out of him as he saw his daughter. He came over to her and picked her up causing her to laugh and him to smile. "I think you can use a nap, my angel" he said in a gentle voice.

Sweeney carried Nicole into upstairs to her room and lay her down in her crib. She fell asleep in a minute.

* * *

**Wow... I'm sorry I suck at cliffhangers. Well then... However, I will make sure I will have cliffhangers in future chapters... **

****Evil Laugh****

**You have been warned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well isn't this a pleasant surprise? Another quick update! Yay! Blaaaah again I hate this chapter. **

**Oh! By the way, has anyone looked at the characters I tagged for this story? Sweeney T, Eleanor L, & ****_Tobias R._**

***Cough Cough* ****CLUE!**** *Cough Cough***

Me: "Hey Sweeney can I own you?"

Sweeney: NO!

Me: *Puppy dog eyes* Please...

Sweeney: NO!

Me: Okay.. *frowns*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

Sweeney's fury was sucked back into him as he exited his daughter's room.

He unlocked his bedroom door and opened it letting it slam against the wall.

Mrs. Lovett turned to see him. "What was-" She let out a small frustrated yell. "_that!?"_

He shut the door behind him so if this got loud Nicole would hopefully stay asleep.

Sweeney still held his razor. He gave her a threatening stare. Nellie felt a shock of chills paralyze her. Her eyes widened when Sweeney approached her and she was too scared to move.

Sweeney released the stare and chuckled lightly. Totally ignoring her question he asked "Why are you here, Mrs. Lovett" He started to circle around her like a predator circling his prey.

Mrs. Lovett stayed frozen. "I-I told ya Mr.T… I cared about ya…And I'm sorry"

Sweeney stopped right in front of her and looked at the floor. "You're sorry?" he looked up at her but she closed her eyes trying to avoid eye contact. "Are you expecting me to forgive you?" he whispered to her.

Nellie's eyes stayed shut. She was afraid now. "Please… Please forgive me…" she begged.

In a blink of an eye Sweeney had pinned Mrs. Lovett against the wall and placed a razor against her neck.

"I told you my pet… I will never forgive you!" he growled at her.

Mrs. Lovett dared to open her eyes. She felt the cold silver against her neck and saw Sweeney's dark eyes staring into hers. She tried to push him away with all her strength but Sweeney captured her wrists with the hand that wasn't holding a razor to her neck.

"Ah, my pet…" he smirked. "Why are you fighting back?" his smirk grew.

"Please I'm begging ya! Please forgive me!" hot tears spilled from Mrs. Lovett's eyes.

"And why should I?" he snorted as he pressed the razor against her skin but, not braking flesh.

"Because I love you!" Nellie cried out.

"Why?" Sweeney's voice was softer and his grip loosened on his razor.

However, Mrs. Lovett didn't answer. She snatched the razor from his hand and threw it across the room under a dresser and got her wrists out of Sweeney's grip, and pushed him back.

Sweeney was so stunned he just stood there shocked.

"I'm worried bout ya Mr. T" she said softly. "and your daughter…"

Sweeney snapped out of his shock at her last words.

"My daughter is none of your concern." Sweeney stated as he looked up at her.

"Mr. T! She is only a bloody day old and she's not at the doctor's or with her mother!" Mrs. Lovett yelled at him.

"Her mother died!" Sweeney yelled back even louder.

Nellie's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry Mr. T" she walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Sweeney flinched at her touch and stepped back so her arm fell back to her side.

"Leave…" he whispered.

"No, Mr. T I can't leave ya!" Mrs. Lovett started to cry again causing her voice to squeak.

"And why is that?!" he responded

"I can help ya!" Tears rapidly spilled from her eyes "I-I can help you with your daughter." She said in a gentle tone.

Sweeney didn't respond.

"Please?" Mrs. Lovett tilted her head "Please, I can be a mother to her…"

Sweeney's head snapped up from looking at the floor. His eyes filled with hate and fury. "You can help me." Sweeney urged out as he grinded his teeth. "But listen close Nellie Lovett. You will never be a mother to _my_ daughter!" he growled as he stepped closer to her. "Do you understand!?"

Mrs. Lovett slowly nodded.

Sweeney grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the end of the hallway and into a room. The room was untouched. It had a bed with few blankets, a dresser, and a table with a mirror. It was actually quite cold in the room, the only window it had was broken.

"You may have this room." Sweeney said with a cold harsh voice. "The room next to yours is Nicole's room, you do _not_ enter that room without my permission." He gave her a deathly glare before continuing. "The bathroom, living room, and kitchen are downstairs and you know where my room is."

Sweeney headed for the door, but stopped. "You should get your belongings that you want from your shop." And with that he left Nellie alone in the room.

Mrs. Lovett stood there for a minute unable to think. When her senses returned she was full of joy. Sweeney Todd her let her help him! He even gave her a room. Mrs. Lovett had been so worried about him but that weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Now she had to prove she will help him and most importantly _get Sweeney Todd to forgive her._

* * *

**You didn't think I would kill poor Mrs. Lovett. **

**Or maybe I would... *EVIL LAUGH* I AM UNPREDICTABLE!**

**PWEASE REVIEW! *PUPPY DOG EYES!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Another quick update! Well I have some good news and some bad news...**

**Good News: I had a dream and... SWEENEY TODD was in it! AND, he let me touch one of his RAZORS! *Fangirl heartattack* **

**Bad News: My friend admitted to me she went onto my account a few days ago. Thank you so much friend... Yaay... *unamused face***

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sweeney Todd. *cries***

* * *

Nellie took Sweeney's advice and returned to her shop around noon of that day to collect her belongings. She planned on returning to continue her business so she just flipped her sign to "closed".

She packed dresses, corsets, nightgown, undergarments, and took a few ingredients from her kitchen.

Nellie also snatched some soap, shampoo, conditioner, and her makeup of course. She stuffed all her supplies into a basket and took her coin purse that held all her money.

Mrs. Lovett wasn't too worried about leaving anything behind because she could just come back and get it.

Nellie scurried out of her shop with her basket of items and into the London streets looking for a carriage.

After she found a carriage and arrived at Sweeney's house she knocked on the front door and timidly called out "Mr. T?"

The door flew open and Sweeney stood in front of Mrs. Lovett. "I see you've gotten your belongings" he stated with his usual frown.

Nellie nodded and walked in with her basket, until Sweeney snatched it from her.

"I'll carry it." Sweeney said with a harsh tone before walking towards the stairs.

Nellie was confused from his actions but followed.

Once the two went up the stairs and entered the room Sweeney tossed the basket onto the bed.

"Unpack." He said and then exited the room.

Mrs. Lovett was still slightly confused but ignored it for the moment and started to unpack. She placed her clothes neatly in the drore's of the dresser. She placed her soap, conditioner, shampoo, and make up on the table with the mirror. She left her coin purse and the ingredients she brought in the basket and placed it under the bed.

After Sweeney left the room he went straight to his bedroom. He paced back and forth in front of the door. '_Why did he just carry her belonging up to her room for her'?_ He wondered. '_Was he trying to be nice to her?' _

Sweeney ran his hand threw his wild hair unsure of what he just did. '_Had he really showed some affection for the baker after he swore never to forgive her? Maybe he couldn't remain in constant hatred for her. He just couldn't! What was wrong with him!?_'

"I will not forgive her!" Sweeney told himself firmly. However, his mind fought with him. '_But you don't hate her'_

"Yes I do!" Sweeney clenched both his hands in his hair.

'_Then why are you being so nice to her?'_ the voice in Sweeney's mind taunted him.

"AHH" he yelled and punched the wall.

Suddenly Sweeney heard a cry from the room next to his.

It was Nicole.

He ignored the throbbing pain in his hand from punching the wall and rushed out of his room and into Nicole's room.

She had awoken from her sleep and was crying and rolling around in her crib.

Sweeney lunged towards the crib and picked her up while cradling her into his arms. "Hush my angel everything is okay"

Nicole's cries had died down and she gurgled softly. As Sweeney tried to stoke her head with his other hand Nicole flailed her arms around and grabbed hold his pointer finger. Sweeney smiled and gave a small laugh as she stared at his finger.

"She's definitely a daddy's girl" a voice said from behind.

Sweeney jumped a little from the voice and turned to see Mrs. Lovett in the doorway. His smile faded. "I thought I told you not to come in here without my permission."

"I'm not in the room" she mocked as she drew an invisible line on the floor with her finger.

Sweeney rolled his eyes. "Are you done unpacking?"

"Mr. T," Nellie snorted. "I'm not a lil' kid"

"Are you sure bout' that?" Sweeney smirked.

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes. "Well, what was that loud bang and yellin' all bout'?"

"Oh" Sweeney's smirk slowly sank into a frown. "I just tripped and fell on my hand, that's all" he lied.

"Are ya ok?!" Nellie scurried towards him concerned.

"Yes, stop worrying" Sweeney plucked his finger from Nicole's grasp, kissed her small forehead, and lay her down in her crib.

"See." He held his hand that he "fell on" up to show Mrs. Lovett.

Suddenly she gasped. Sweeney looked closely at his hand it was pretty red. Before she could say anything Sweeney stated "It's not swollen and it doesn't hurt. The red will go away before the night falls. I'm fine" he reassured her.

Nellie bit her lip but after a minute she exited the room.

When night came Sweeney's prediction had been correct, the red color in his hand had left.

Sweeney set down Nicole for a night's rest in her crib. She looked like she was in a peaceful deep sleep so he decided he would sleep in his own bed tonight. Sweeney did not want to pace around tonight and let his thoughts control him, for his thoughts had been fighting against him today.

Mrs. Lovett had changed into a black silk nightgown. She hugged herself as she walked towards her bed. The London night had brought frigid temperatures and the broken window let it fill the room.

When she reached the bed she immedeitly frowned. The bed had only a thin sheet and a shabby blanket that was slightly thicker than the sheet. It had a single pillow which Nellie disliked because she was used to two pillows.

Sweeney had slipped into his own room. His bed was large since he used to share it with Lauren. There were two pillows for each side of the bed. There were three thick warm blankets.

Sweeney took off his vest and shirt followed by his shoes. After that he settled into the inviting bed. The candle that lay on the table next to him was blown out and he lay there in his comfort bed in the dark.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and squirmed into her bed holding the shabby blankets close to her. She found out that the top blanket had many holes and rips. She sighed as she tried to close her eyes and sleep however she failed to rest. She tossed and turned and shivered unable to feel comfortable.

Sweeney lay awake in his bed. He was very comfortable, but his plan to avoid his thoughts had failed. He couldn't keep the baker out of his mind. Guilt was suffocating him since he had gave her the room that had been in poor condition.

He tried best not to care about it but couldn't stop. Sweeney scurried out of his bed and went into Nicole's room. He hoped his daughter would distract him. Sweeney looked at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled and sat down in the chair of the room. Somehow his eyelids became heavy and finally shut.

Unlike Sweeney, Mrs. Lovett didn't find sleep that night.

* * *

***Evil smile* MWAHAHAHA... I have planned a beautiful cliffhanger for you guys...**

**Well besides me and my evil plans, I am extremely happy!**

**I have gotten over 200+ views on this story! It may not seem a lot to you but it is to me! Thank you soooo much guys!**

**Did I mention reviews make me happy too? Well they do! PWEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Can I just say that I am SUPER HAPPY from all the views and reviews! Thank you all so much! **

**I also wanted to let you guys know that I've had some reviews telling me to slow things down. I am NOT mad! I just wanted to tell you guys that I also feel the same way. I am having a hard time with this story because I have alot of ideas and then suddenly- BOOM! It's almost starting to write itself. So ya.. I'm sorry it's going a little fast I plan to slow it down soon. **

**Remember ****_'All things good come to those who can wait!'_**

**Disclaimer: Wanna know what's sadder than the Titanic? Me... Because I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

The morning came upon London.

Sweeney awoke with a pain in his back and neck. He moaned as he stood up. He arched his back and heard a crack. His back felt instant relief. Sweeney rolled his neck around until his neck didn't ache anymore.

Sweeney walked over to his daughter's crib. Nicole lay there asleep. Sweeney admired his sleeping daughter for another minute, until her eyes fluttered open and she started to stir. She gurgled softly and reached up towards her father.

Sweeney picked up Nicole and smiled. He cradled and rocked her gently in his arms.

Suddenly he heard a noise come from down stairs. It sounded as if something heavy had dropped. He furrowed his eyebrows suspicious of the noise.

Sweeney slowly made his way downstairs with his child in his arms.

He found Mrs. Lovett in the kitchen. A bag of flour was on the floor and Mrs. Lovett had been covered with flour. She cursed under her breath and hadn't noticed Sweeney's presence.

Sweeney chuckled softly causing Mrs. Lovett to turn and see him.

"Wha' is so funny!?" she said in an irritated tone.

"You" he continued to laugh.

"Well sorry I were tryin' to make ya some breakfast!" Nellie said as she tried to pat the flour off her dress.

Sweeney stopped laughing and set Nicole in her highchair at the kitchen table. After that he walked over to the counter Mrs. Lovett stood out. There were two plates that had toast with jam on them. Next to the plates there was a jar of mashed carrots. He remained looking down at the counter instead of looking at the baker. "Thank you." He said gruffly.

"Ya welcome" Nellie said as she cleaned up the flour bag and its contents.

Sweeney sat down at the table and Mrs. Lovett placed the food on the table. Only after Mrs. Lovett sat down did Sweeney notice the bags under her eyes.

Sweeney flung his head down when the guilt started to pierce into him again. "You didn't sleep?" he muttered.

"No, no I slept fine." Nellie lied as she looked down at her food.

Sweeney looked up at her. "Do you recall last time you lied to me, my pet?"

Nellie's eyes grew wide and she skipped a breath. "I- I" she looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

Sweeney didn't respond and the two continued to eat their meals in an awkward silence, except for some soft gurgling from Nicole.

After the adults ate Sweeney started to feed Nicole her food and Mrs. Lovett started to clean up.

After a while Sweeney finally spoke. "Mrs. Lovett we are going to the market today. If you want anything from there I suggest you come with us."

Nellie placed the plates into the sink that she planned to tend to later. "I would love to come." She said quietly.

Mrs. Lovett went upstairs to fetch her purse.

Sweeney grabbed some money from the counter and stuffed it into his pockets. Sweeney returned to his chair he sat at for breakfast, next to Nicole.

His thoughts were like a tornado. Spinning unmercifully and speeding in unexpected directions. Sweeney started to feel faint and dizzy.

He was thinking of the night he left Nellie. 'Why?' was the question that repeadiatly ran threw his head about multiple events that night.

Sweeney moaned from his dizziness as his vision blurred. The last things he heard was a loud crash and then a gasp followed by "Mr. T!" before everything turned black.

* * *

**Well, clearly Sweeney is bad with handling emotions.**

**OMG so I was watching Harry Potter the other day in my house and whenever Bellatrix came in I was all: "YAAAAAY! YUUUUS! GO BELLATRIX! YAAAA!" *Stupid happy dance***

**If you could not already tell. Bellatrix is my favorite character. **

**Well ya that was random... Stay tuned for chapter 7! (Sorry this one was short)**


End file.
